


Santa, is that you?

by AtowncalledMalec, MalecWinchester



Series: Shadowhunter One Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Clary Fairchild is 5 years old and her brother Jonathan Morgenstern is super protective but what happens when someone enters their home without knowing....





	Santa, is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is a fanfic me and AtowncalledMalec have written over this December so we hope you guys enjoy!

Clary and Jonathan have a very close bond, a bond that no one can break, to the point that Jonathan could get himself into trouble, just to protect Clary from whatever she found scary or dangerous. And at five years old, that was a lot. But that was what Jonathan was for. At seventeen years old, he was always there to protect Clary.

Jocelyn knew this bond was unbreakable and was glad Jonathan didn't turn out to be a rebellious teenager like most are, she could rely on her son whenever she needed him to look after Clary when she had to work.

Jonathan would sometimes peek into Clary’s room late at night to see if she was safe just for peace of mind that his baby sister was okay.

Clary loved Jonathan and how protective he was but it wasn't always like that. Jonathan used to be very protective of his late father Valentine. She knew that Jonathan had felt sad and out of place when they heard the news that their father had died in a car crash.

Jonathan had suffered greatly over the 2 weeks after the news had broke before pulling himself together to be there for his sister, wanting to protect Clary with his life because Clary was like his late father in some ways which kept him in his protecting duty. He would overwork himself sometimes just so Clary would succeed in her life which meant helping her around the house with daily tasks.

Clary was independent, so having her brother do everything for her was annoying but in some ways, she adored what he would do.

That overprotective side of Jonathan led to him peeking into Clary’s room one night, the night of Christmas Eve, to find her bed empty. Fighting down the panic that tried to arise, Jonathan made his way through the house, to find Clary in the kitchen, getting herself a drink of water.

“Clary? What are you doing up?” Jonathan asked.

Clary lifted her tired head at her brother, trying to smile. “I just needed a drink so you can go upstairs now,” she replied and rolled her eyes when he stood there with folded arms.

“Not happening Clary,” Jonathan said with a proud smirk as she sighed loudly.

They walked into the living room to sit and drink but saw a man kneeling by their tree with presents.

“Who are you and why are you in our house?” Jonathan asked as he pushed his baby sister behind him, trying to shield her from the man’s sight.

“Can’t you tell who I am? Look at my clothing, Jonathan Fairchild.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t be serious? Of course, you’re not Santa!” Jonathan said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t really think the red suit the man was wearing meant that the guy was actually Santa.

Clary peeked around her big brother’s body, curious to see who Jonathan was talking to. Her eyes went wide when she saw the red suit with the white fur and the big black boots.

“Santa! Is that really you?” Clary asked, bubbling with excitement.

“Well, my name is Alexander. But yes, everyone calls me Santa,” Alexander said, smiling at the bright smile he saw on Clary’s face. “Do you like surprises, Clary?” he asked.

“Yes, I love them,” Clary replied, scowling up at Jonathan when he once again tried to push her behind him.

“Why don’t you come with me then?” Alexander asked, holding his hand out to Clary.

“What on earth makes you think I would let my sister go out alone with a total stranger?” Jonathan asked, raising his eyebrows at the man kneeling under their tree.

“Who said anything about Clary coming alone?” Alexander asked with a smile. He held his hand out to Jonathan too.

“What makes you think I would trust you? You haven’t done anything to prove that you are Santa, except break into our house,” Jonathan asked sceptically.

“How about I prove it then?” Alexander asked. He stood up and waved his hand through the air in an arc, creating a portal. “Will you come with me?” He asked, holding his hand out once more.

Clary didn’t have to think twice. She broke from her brother’s grip and darted forward to take Alexander’s hand.

Jonathan followed his sister, panic rising in him when she walked through the shining, magical space, his blank mind trying to tell him it wasn’t real. He didn't think, he just ran after them.

Jonathan looked around when he stepped out of the whirling void, to realise that he was standing on top of his roof, next to a large sleigh and several reindeer, his eyes going impossibly wide. He was even more surprised to learn that he and Clary were wrapped up in warm scarves, hats and gloves.

“Okay, I believe you now,” Jonathan muttered as he looked around with wide eyes, staring at the real Santa as the man settled Clary into the sleigh and offered him the last seat.

Jonathan climbed into the sleigh silently with a straight face. Clary smiled at him brightly as Alexander started shouting the reindeer names.

**

Jonathan had never really believed the myth that Santa was able to deliver all of the presents, to the entire world, in one night. He was astounded to learn, however, that not only was it possible, but that he was also expected to help.

It had been one of the greatest experiences of Clary’s short life but experiencing it with Jonathan made it even better. She didn’t know where the next stop was, as she hopped back into the sleigh with Santa and Jonathan, after delivering yet another present, eating yet another cookie and drinking another glass of milk, but she was excited to find out.

“So, Santa, where to next?” Jonathan asked when the sleigh once more rose from a rooftop. He almost missed Santa’s answer as he brushed soot from his jacket, his head whipped around when he _ did _ catch the answer.

“Why, to the north pole, of course,” Alec answered with a gleam in his eye. “Thank’s to you and young Clary here, we have made good time and delivered all of the presents. You should be very proud, Jonathan. Not only did you make your sister very happy, but also, a lot of other young boys and girls.”

Jonathan looked away when he heard those words, letting the wind rush through his hair. He had spent so long ensuring that Clary was happy that he had forgotten the happiness of others, much less his own. He realised with a start, that he was indeed happy, not just for Clary but also for himself.

“This will take a while so buckle up children.” Alec chuckled quietly when he saw Clary tucked into Jonathan’s arms asleep and seeing Jonathan falling asleep too.

**

Magnus Clause was just taking the last batch of cookies, that he had spent hours preparing, out of the oven when his husband walked in, accompanied by a small red-haired girl, who looked very excited and an older boy. To say the blonde haired boy looked apprehensive would be an understatement.

Magnus was an excellent judge of character though, he had the measure of the boy immediately. He took the cookies out and lay the tray on the side before he wiped his hands on the tea towel hanging from his apron before stepping forward to shake hands with the boy.

“Hello, My name is--”

“Mrs Clau... Mr Clause!!” The red-haired girl screamed and Magnus laughed softly at the reaction.

Alec smiled at Clary. “Yes, this is my husband Magnus Clause. Magnus this is Clary and Jonathan.” Alec said cheerfully watching them bond.

In the traditional ‘Santa clause’ tale, it's usually a “Mr and Mrs Clause” but that wasn't their tale. There was nothing traditional about Magnus and Alec after all. They didn't care all that much about tradition, they were happy with their life and that was all that counted. Alec was happy to have such an amazing husband.

Magnus served up the cookies with some hot chocolate and whipped cream while Alec removed his boots and exchanged them for a pair of sturdy wellies.

“These cookies are delicious, Mr Clause,” Clary exclaimed as she tucked into another one, scooping the warm biscuit up from the plate that Magnus offered her.

“How about you just call me Magnus and him Alec? That way, we won’t be confused,” Magnus replied with a small smile when both he and Alec looked up.

“Okay, sure,” Clary replied before nibbling on her cookie. She looked up when the door opened, a small flurry of snow bursting in with four people before they shut the door behind them.

Magnus and Alec instantly recognised who they were as they looked up and smiled, Clary and Jonathan didn't so they looked confused.

“Good evening guys! How was your snowball fight? Who won?” Magnus asked with a bright smile as Max ran over to hug him, Rafael looking proud.

“I won papa!” Rafe said with a big grin as Alec laughed and Magnus joined them on the couch. Max looked at the red-haired girl with confusion.

“Max, Rafe. This is Clary and Jonathan Fairchild, they came here to visit. Clary and Jonathan, this is Max and Rafael, our children.” Alec said as the children smiled at each other.

“Hi, I’m Max, I’m seven. This is Raf, he is nineteen. How old are you? Is this your brother?” Max asked quickly, too excited to meet new children to talk slowly.

“Yes, he’s my brother. He’s seventeen and I’m five,” Clary replied, glad that the boy was nice and talking to her.

“Your children cheated, they tag teamed us,” Jace chuckled as he hung his and Izzy’s coats up. He happily accepted the cup of cocoa that Magnus handed him, passing it to Izzy before taking one for himself.

“Yes, not exactly the Christmas spirit,” Izzy added, smiling adoringly at her two nephews, showing them that she wasn’t really mad at them. “So, Clary and Jonathan, what are you going to do while you are visiting?” she asked.

Jonathan looked up at Alec, unsure of what to say to the pretty woman with the long black hair and brown eyes, or the blonde haired man with the blue and brown eyes.

“Jonathan, Clary, this is Izzy and Jace, they are my brother and sister,” Alec said when Jonathan looked confused, before adding, “we can give them a tour and show them what we do here all year, now that the presents have all been delivered.”

Magnus took Alec aside when everyone had finished their cocoa, taking their cups to the sink. “So, another child has lost their Christmas spirit?” he asked as he started to rinse the cups.

“Yes, their dad passed a few years ago and Jonathan is still struggling. Clary is fine, she has Jonathan but he is still lost,” Alec replied sadly, watching the way Jonathan hovered over Clary as she played with their sons.

“So his way of coping is to protect and help Clary?” Magnus asked softly, watching his husband's face slowly drop due to sadness and Alec nodded, picking himself up a bit.

“Yeah, he used to be like that with his dad so now he has to do the same for Clary because he feels its right,” Alec explained to Magnus carefully with Magnus nodding.

They finished cleaning the dishes and walked over the group.

“Who's ready for the tour?” Alec asked as he opened the first big door to their huge snowy field littered with elves throwing snowballs. Clary looking very excited and Max being equally as excited even though he had seen it multiple times.

“ME!!” Clary shouted when they walked into the huge field of houses with candy canes as door and window frames. Jonathan usually followed Clary everywhere but he didn't today because he was too busy being in awe at the place he thought was made up.

“This is where the Elves live. Each of them has their own home, it’s a bit like a big family,” Alec said, chuckling at the children’s excitement. He let the younger ones run ahead while he and the other adults hung back.

Magnus poked Alec’s arm and pointed over at Jonathan without Clary and they smiled happily. Alec was so proud of Jonathan tonight. Not only had he starting to believe in him again but he let his sister be more independent.

Alec started off in the direction to the workshop when the children returned with the small crowd hot on his heels. Clary went at her own pace and took in the new environment with a bubbly smile, Max looked back at her with a smile.

“You like it here? Do you have houses like these in the big cities?” Max asked the wandering Clary and she shook her head.

“Nope, this place is amazing, your lucky to live here!” She giggled as she ran over to the the candy cane door that was half her height and Max shook his head.

They caught up with the adults eventually with 3 candy canes in their mouths with a sneeky grin when Magnus raised an eyebrow. The adults laughed at them as the ran ahead.

“Max has gotten Clary to have a sweet tooth, terribly sorry Jonathan. Kids have minds of their own,” Magnus said to a uneasy Jonathan and Rafael gave him a side glance. 

Jonathan followed Rafael when the other  boy gestured with a jerk of his head. They split from the group so they could talk without screaming children and Rafael offered Jonathan a candy cane that he refused, they sat on a fully decorated brick wall and Jonathan broke the silence.

“How do you stay so calm while your little brother just runs ahead like that? Don’t you worry that he will hurt himself or get lost?” Jonathan asked, watching his sister anxiously, in case she needed him. He looked around when Rafael laughed.

“Of course he is going to hurt himself, that boy is far too clumsy,” Rafael chuckled affectionately, finding his own sibling with his gaze.

“I don’t understand, why are you laughing?” Jonathan asked, wondering if the boy had spent too much time out in the snow.

“Because that is what being a child is all about. Do you think that if you pick Clary up everytime she falls, maybe she will never learn to get up by herself?” Rafael asked.

“I… I never really thought about it like that,” Jonathan admitted.

“I know that Max is okay, that he is safe, I trust him to look out for himself. Its okay if he falls down because he knows how to get back up, how to look after himself,” Rafael said.

“But what if he gets hurt?” Jonathan asked, watching his sister rather than Max.

“Well, then he gets hurt. But he also learns not to do whatever it was that got him hurt, again. It’s sometimes the only way for them to learn. If you climb a tree and fall out of it, wouldn’t you be more careful the next time you climb the tree?” Rafael asked.

“Yes, I suppose I would,” Jonathan said, his thoughts on his sister. Maybe he was a little overprotective sometimes but he just worried about her. Was he really stopping her from learning? He wondered.

Rafael watched Jonathan with a knowing smile. He looked up when he saw his father watching him.

Alec gave Rafael a wink when his son looked up, proud that Rafael seemed to want to help Jonathan. It was what he had been hoping for by introducing the two.

“Right, who want’s to see the workshop?” Magnus asked when the younger children returned. He led the way when Clary and Max shouted “Me, me!,”.

Clary beamed at her brother, tugging Jonathan’s hand to follow Magnus into the next building. She could barely contain her excitement, the building was huge.

“This is where we make all of the toys,” Alec said, holding the door open so they could all file in.

Clary and Max were the first ones to enter with excited smiles and having an extreme sugar rush from the candy canes. Jonathan looked around slowly, taking in the huge walls covered with walkways for the elfs.

Jonathan stood there just looking at everything and Rafael laughs at his shocked face.

“Come on Jonathan! I want to explore!” Clary yelled with her hands grabbing Jonathan’s and he smiled.

“Okay okay, I'm coming,” Jonathan said happily, following his overexcited sister as she dragged him through the room, darting between the elves that were already busy making toys.

Clary wanted to explore every inch of the huge, busy workshop. She looked around at all of the bences, in neat rows, all occupied by busy, happy looking elves. Spotting a spiral staircase, she pulled her brother towards it and started to climb.

“Maybe we should ask if we’re allowed up there?” Jonathan suggested, looking over his shoulder. He followed his sister when he saw Magnus nod, climbing the twisting staircase to a second level and wandered down the walkway.

“There are so many toys!” Clary exclaimed, her eyes wide as she inspected the rows and rows of shelves, filled with toys of every kind.

They circled the entire room once, taking in the sights of the Elves, hard at work before climbing back down the staircase and joining the group.

“As you can see, we are kept busy all year round. As soon as Alexander deliveres all of the presents, we start all over again,” Magnus explained to Jonathan and Clary, seeing the curiosity on Jonathan’s face.

“It never stops,” Alec said contentedly. He motioned for them all to follow him to the far end of the large room, leading them all through another door. “This is the wrapping room.”

“This is my domain,” Rafael said, taking charge of the tour.

“Once the toys are amazingly handcrafted by our elves, we transport them to get wrapped. We have every kind of wrapping paper here but we tend to use our special wrapping paper that we get from our trees.” Rafael said

Clary strolled around the room in awe because this room was beautifully decorated, with bows and extra wrapping paper lying about. Rafael continued.

“The special trees grow exclusively in the north pole because they can only grow in cold climates that make the north pole the perfect place. We have different...”

Clary wandered away from the group and looked around for herself.

She came across a side door that Rafael hadn’t mentioned before. She pushed the door open to find millions upon millions of drawers with letters on them and one desk in the middle of the room that looked sketchy.

She decided to leave the room when something shuffled in the background and she froze up.

“Who are you?” A grumpy voice asked Clary and she ran out the room screaming.

“Jonathan!!! Jonathan!!!” She wailed and flung herself at Jonathan as he looked very alarmed.

“What's wrong?!” He asked as he sat on the floor with Clary looking panicked. Someone appeared from the room Clary ran out of and Alec immediately recognised who it was.

“Dad, This is Clary and Jonathan they are visiting.” Alec explained and turned to the pair sitting on the floor, he smiled at Clary.

“This is Robert, my father.” Alec smiled as Clary stood up with a brave face. She looked at the man.

“Hi.” She said,  not sure what to say and Jonathan stood up with his hand held out for Robert to shake and Robert took it.

“Pay him no mind, Clary. He is a grumpy gus when people interrupt him,” Magnus winked behind his father in-law’s back.

“You would be grumpy too if you had to spend months and months deciding who was naughty or nice,” Robert said with a shake of his head. “Go on, off with you all. I still have a lot of decisions to make,” he said, shooing them all towards the door at the far end of the room.

Max took hold of Clary’s hand when his grandpa showed them to the door and pulled her outside once more.

“Hey, my gloves and scarf are back!” Clary exclaimed when a pair of gloves and a scarf appeared, as if by magic. She looked around, grinning when Magnus wiggled his fingers.

“Come on, I want to show you my job. Its very important,” Max said solemnly as he began to tug on Clary’s hand, pulling her out into the snowy groves.

“What is this place?” Clary whispered, staring wide-eyes at the tall trees that surrounded them, walking through their very own winter wonderland.

“These are the trees we use to make our wrapping paper,” Max giggled. He understood the look on Clary’s face, the groves were beautiful, tall trees covered in a thin blanket of snow with strings of magical fairy lights to guide them on their way.

Clary and Max followed the path, lit up by the sparkling fairy lights, with all of the adults following. Most of them were talking about the upcoming year but Jonathan was busy staring at the beautiful trees.

As much as he wanted to dash forward and take Clary’s hand, Jonathan held back, mindful of Rafael’s words earlier.

“He’s learning, isn’t he?” Alec asked, squeezing tightly when Magnus swung their joined hands between them, as they followed the children into the stables.

Max waited until everyone was present before starting his part of the tour, wanting to impress upon them the importance of his role at the north pole.

He opened the doors for the rest to come in with each Reindeer lined up by age and they stood there proud because they were the visual of the north pole, when you think of Santa the first thing that comes up is Reindeers or rather Rudolph.

Clary’s eyes lit up to see all 9 reindeers again but without being attached to a sleigh, she got closer to them.

“Meet Dasher, Dancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph!! My personal friends!” Max said happily, watching Clary stroking Vixen and Jonathan stroking Rudolph.

After demonstrating how to take care of the reindeer, Max allowed Clary and Jonathan to feed the animals before his dad declared it was time for Clary and Jonathan to return home.

Alec hooked the reindeer up to the sligh, allowing all, of the children to help out as he watched over them, beaming at Max when his son showed the others how to do it.

“Rafael, would you take Max home while I escort your father on his trip?” Magnus asked, smiling when Rafael took a yawning Max into his arms and bid them all a goodnight.

“Come back soon, we have more to show you,” Max called sleepily, grinning and waving at his new friends when they agreed before Rafael carried him out of the stables.

Alec held the door of the sliegh open for Jonathan and Clary, seeing that she was just as tired as Max was, they had both crashed, hard, from the sugar rush. He held his hand out to Magnus when the children were seated, helping his husband into the sliegh.

Jace and Izzy locked the stables once everyone left and went home.

Magnus settled the bright red, furry blanket over his and Alec’s laps when they were seated, snuggling into Alec’s side when Alec took up the reigns.

“Did you have fun?” Clary whispered to her brother when he wrapped an arm around her and let her lean into him.

“Yes, I did, actually it was magical,” Jonathan replied, smiling down at his sister when her eyes started to close. He felt the same tiredness overtake him, snuggling down under another blanket.

Magnus looked behind himself seeing Jonathan and Clary sleeping, cuddling up.

“They are sleeping now, tonight was a big and exciting night for them.” Magnus said with a satisfied smile as Alec sighs happily.

“Yeah. I hope Jonathan will listen to what Rafael said,” Alec said as his husband rested his head on his shoulders.

“Yeah, he's a smart boy. He will get there, with a little bit of time but I think was a good start,” Magnus said with a smile as they took off for Clary and Jonathan’s home.

 

**The end!**


End file.
